grandfantasiafandomcom-20200223-history
Ali's Rage
Ali's Rage is a chain quest in Shell Hill. It is available from level 6, it is one of the first chain quests you come across. Drops from these quests drop in Blue Bags '''. L06. Ali's Rage - 1 '''Accept from: Ship Repair Worker Brydi "What should I do? If the boss finds out, I'll get fired." Brydi paced unhappily. "A Magic Jelly Rabbit attacked me near the boat factory. It even swallowed my tools and ran off!" "Could you find my tools for me? Problem is, I don't know which Jelly Rabbit did it!" Quest: Collect Lost Tools from Magic Jelly Rabbits. Hand in to : Ship Repair Worker Brydi "I can't let boss Ali know about this, or he'll fire me on the spot!" Brydi glanced around nervously. "It's all because of those stupid Jelly Rabbits!" Reward: 550xp + 6s 30c Fame: 200 for Ilya Senate L06. Ali's Rage - 2 Accept from: Ship Repair Worker Brydi "With you here, my workload will be lighter! Um, I mean, you can help out my boss!" Brydi rubbed his hands together eagerly. "Don't worry! You'll be rewarded." "When you find him, please give him this list of boats that need repairs." "Ali is standing right next to the pier." Quest: Give Ship Repair list to Ali Hand in to: Ship Repair Worker Brydi "Brydi asked you to help me?" Ali peered at the list. "To avenge my son, who died tragically, I must find people to kill the beasts in the northwestern pig nests." "I need experienced hunters." Reward: 390 EXP + 4s 40c L07. Ali's Rage - 3 Accept from: Dock Owner Ali "I made a plan to kill the Duchess and avenge my son," Ali explained. "Collect some crab meat for me, and I'll use it to make some bait to lure her out." Ali clenched his fists. "The meat I need comes from the Shell Crabs." "Shell Crabs scuttle around to the north of the boat factory. If you want to make some quick money, act fast and be aggressive." Quest: Collect Shell Crab Meat x 8 from Shell Crab Hand in to: Dock Owner Ali "Blased Wild Boar!" Ali cried out, beating on his chest. "I must avenge my son Noliti so that his soul can have peace at last. I've no other choice." "Please collect the crab meat from Shell Crabs and bring it to me." Reward: 650xp, 7s 30c Choose From: Potion x 3 or Ether x 3 L08. Ali's Rage - 4 Accept from: Dock Owner Ali Ali quickly made bait from the crab meat. "Take this bait to the farthest nest of the Wild Boars, and place it on the ground near the bones. It will draw out their chief." "Kill Duchess for me!" "Afterward, go to Ilya outpost and look for leader Candice. Tell her you've annihilated Duchess, and she'll reward you." "Moreover, if you're in the right place, you'll see an animal head totem." Quest: Ali will give you Delicious Crab Cake use it to summon Duchess and kill her. Hand in to: Outpost Leader Candice "Fierce Duchess is notorious for causing trouble." "That pig is dangerous, and we don't want Ali to befall his son's tragic fate." "We will try to kill the wild pig. After all, it's our responsibility." Reward: 850xp, 9s 70c + Choose From: Courageous Defense Jacket(Fighter) Form-Fitting Suit (Hunter) Guardian Robes(Acolyte) Mysterious Silk Robe(Spellcaster) Resolute Attacking Leather Jacket(Mechanic) Category:Main Quests Category:Chain Quests Category:Ilya Senate Category:Fame Quests Category:Shell Hill